


Something New and Interesting

by zillah975



Category: Leverage, The Losers
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Gags, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah975/pseuds/zillah975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three o'clock in the morning, and Parker has something she wants to talk to Clay about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New and Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> For the "gags" square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. This takes place shortly after [Something Worth Dying For (The Grifters, Thieves, and Losers Job)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/99845), in which almost a decade has passed since Eliot, from _Leverage_, was on Clay's team, from _The Losers_. The two teams become acquainted when Eliot needs them both, and now Nate's team is helping Clay's team deal with the little problem of Max. This is an outtake which will probably never make it into any story but this one.

"Boss."

Clay opened his eyes. He was on the sofa in their new quarters, an apartment not far from Nate's place. It was late, but even eight stories up he could still hear the traffic, and light filtered in through the half-open blinds, limning the sharp lines of Cougar's right cheek in silver and leaving the rest of him in shadow.

Cougar had someone with him. "She's unarmed," he said. His voice was almost too low to hear; probably he was mindful of the baby in the next room.

"You searched her?" Clay asked, surprised.

Cougar shrugged. "She came in from the balcony."

"Well if I'd knocked, I would have woken everyone up," Parker said, irritated. "And I only wanted to talk to Clay."

Clay leaned up on his elbow. And okay, yes, he was a little surprised to see Parker at all at this hour, but if she decided she needed to come over at oh-dark-thirty, he couldn't say that he was surprised she'd come by the balcony. She was dressed head to toe in black, right down to her gloves.

"Who sets a watch in their own apartment anyway," Parker muttered, and pulled her hat off. Her pale hair fell around her shoulders in waves, the outer strands lifting with static electricity and catching the light.

"People who have a dangerous C.I.A. assassin on their trail?" Clay offered. "Go back to bed, Coug, it's all right."

Cougar gave him a nod and padded silently back towards the bedroom. They hadn't actually set a watch, Cougar just didn't sleep much. Though if they were going to have people climbing in windows and over balconies at all hours, maybe they should consider it.

Clay scrubbed his hand through his hair. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Why do you sleep on the couch in your own apartment?"

He blinked at her and started to sit up, but she crossed the small room in three strides and pushed him back down, then settled down on the floor next to the sofa, leaning against it and watching him. "It's only a three bedroom apartment," he explained, "and there are five of us. And Jolene and the baby flew in this morning."

Parker just looked at him, so he went on.

"So, she and Pooch and the baby get the big bedroom, Cougar and Jensen are sharing the second one, and Aisha's in the third. It's too small for a big bed, so I sleep out here."

He didn't say the part where he figured Aisha was still planning to kill him eventually, and that it made sleeping with her -- actually sleeping -- seem like a bad idea. He wasn't a bit sure why sex was still on the table, though he could come up with theories 'til his head spun, but he wasn't going to turn it down when she offered.

He really didn't want to try explaining all that to Parker.

"You could all get different apartments," Parker said.

He nodded, and smiled crookedly. "We could do that. But we're sort of used to each other now. Anyway, I'm not sure we want to split up until after we deal with Max."

He honestly didn't want them to split up afterward, either, but that was a bridge he couldn't cross until they came to it. Though he supposed he ought to put some thought into what might be on the other side apart from Aisha killing him, or trying to.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about, Parker?"

There was a long silence while Parker just held his gaze. Then finally she said, "You can't have him back."

It took Clay a second to catch up, but then he nodded. Eliot. "I wouldn't ask him. He wouldn't do it even if I did."

"He might." She wasn't looking at him anymore. "He talks about you a lot now. He never used to."

Clay didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't say anything.

"We didn't even know who you were, until that night. He never mentioned you at all."

"Well, it wasn't always the best of times," Clay said. "Maybe he didn't want to remember it much." And of course there was the fact that you were supposed to have SCI Access just to hear someone admit the team existed.

She was quiet again for a while, and then she started taking off her boots.

It seemed to Clay that this might be a reason to be worried. He started to sit up again but she pushed him back down, and then she was climbing up next to him, and then onto him, fitting their legs together and resting her cheek on his chest. The top of her head fit neatly under his chin, and he carefully placed the palm of his hand on her shoulder. She was stiff, tense all over. He wished he could see her face.

He also wished she wasn't lying on top of him, because apart from tense as hell, she also felt really good. Slim little thing, all lithe muscle.

But mostly she felt tense, like she was scared. He stroked her hair, and said, "Parker, honey, Eliot's not going to leave. He--"

She put her hand over his mouth and raised up to look at him. "You don't know that," she said. The glove was soft leather, and it warmed quickly against his skin, and her eyes were dark in the dim room. "He might. That's what people do. They find something new or interesting, or they get sick of dealing with what they have, and they go."

And here he wanted to point out to her that he was neither new nor interesting to Eliot, whereas Parker was singularly interesting and he was pretty sure Eliot thought so too. But her hand was still over his mouth, and trying to move it might be an unforgivable breach of trust.

And of course, if Eliot was talking about him as much as she said, well, telling her that Eliot didn't find him remotely interesting might sound like a lie.

Finally she settled down again, tucking her head up under his chin. He thought about putting both arms around her, but worried it might make her feel trapped. Instead he let his free arm dangle and his fingers brush the cool wood floor.

They lay like that for a long time, her heart beating against his chest, and her palm cupped lightly but close, the smooth leather of her glove against his mouth. There was the faint smell of smoke and metal mingled with the leather's softer, sweeter odor, and he started to wonder if she realized her hand was still there. When he parted his lips to ask, though, her fingers twitched against his cheek and her palm pressed tighter. Arousal pooled in his belly.

"I know he can't talk about the secret parts," she said at last. Her breath was warm on his skin, and she was still pressing her hand to his mouth, her small breasts flat against his body, her belly against his cock. The arousal grew towards an ache. "But he doesn't talk about any of it."

Clay smoothed his hand over her hair, and it clung to his fingers, and tiny blue static sparks flashed on her sweater in the darkness. She shifted, and he knew she could feel him, his erection pressing against her, there was no way she didn't feel it. She didn't act like someone pretending not to, though, or like someone teasing him. Whatever his body was doing, she didn't seem to think it was any of her concern.

And that was fair. She also clearly wasn't interested in his thoughts on Eliot, or why Eliot might not talk about things that had happened when he was on Clay's team, and that was also fair. Hell, he didn't know why Eliot wouldn't talk about it. He didn't know why he would, either.

He did wonder what Eliot said about him, but even if she moved her hand, he wouldn't ask.

"But I guess I don't talk about stuff either," she said after a while. "And I'm not going to leave. Even if I had another team to go to. If I left I wouldn't want another team."

She pushed up again and looked at him. She was pressing harder against his mouth; he wondered if she realized it. His cock throbbed dully, and he wanted to move her hand, and he wanted to cover it with his own. "It's okay," she said. "You can be friends with him. But you can't have him back."

Whatever was going on in her head, she seemed to come to some kind of conclusion then, because all at once her whole body relaxed. And then she rolled off him and tugged her boots on, and before he'd really processed the absence of her weight, she was headed for the balcony.

"Parker," he said. She turned, limned in silver and shadow. "You don't have to go out that way. You can use the door."

She looked at it and frowned. "No, I like this way," she said. And then she was gone.

Clay lay back against the pillow, and touched his fingers to his lips. He was still hard, and he thought of her hand across his mouth. Finally he got up and padded towards the bathroom, and shut the door behind himself without turning on the light. He leaned against the wall and took his dick in his fist, and jacked himself off with the smell of the leather and the tight press of her hand so clear in his mind he could almost pretend they were still there.


End file.
